great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinaku Shirogane
' ' Character's name Hinaku Shirogane Clan's Name Shirogane Nickname None Imvu name Kitamizu Age 10 Birthday 8/14 Gender ' Male' Weight 87Lbs Height 4'8 Relationship Status None Alignment Nutrual Unique Traits Quicker learner Occupation Ninja Allies None Enemies None First Nature Earth Second Nature None Personality and Behavior Rude to others , Loner Nindo Kill or be killed Scars/Tattoo's ''' Shirogane Clan symbol tatto'ed on his lower cheek just below his left eye '''Companion/Familiar/Pet The black dragon(Puppet): The black dragon is a puppet that has four arms and four legs four on each side of it's long an slender built body. One would call it the black dragon because its color is black like an onyx type color it has the head of a dragon. Its body made out of a special wood called fimilua A tree found in the land of wind which has flexible enough branchs that they are able to bend to a 90 degree angle without snapping. This would was specifictly made to handle the strong gust's of wind. The Black dragon's body is heavyly equipped with ninja tool's and in his right arm he is armed with a hose that expel's a special type of posion known as purple yen posion. The serpent(Puppet): The Serpent is just that a serpent with a snake like body. However it has the head of a man with long black hair. This Puppet is made out of the same wood that the black dragon was made of. the serpent is about six feet long an is heavy stocked with ninja tool's as well. The unknown puppet(Puppet): This puppet was said to be crafted to perfection by Hinaku an is an exact model of his older brother Mitaka Shriogane who died in the assasination of the clan. He is heavyly armed with weapons an is said to be Hinaku's most leathal puppet. However he has never used it in battle so no one but himself an the old man in which he was raised by knows the appearance an abbillity's of this puppet. Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 10 Kunai 10.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 10 paper bombs 10 points Scrolls - 0.5 3 scrolls 1.5 points Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 3 puppets 30 points (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1.Puppet summoning jutsu 2.http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Puppet_Technique Puppet master jutsu 3.http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Double_Suicide_Decapitation_TechniqueEarth release:Head hunter jutsu Biography Hinaku Shirogane was born into the Shirogane clan which was assasinated by a rivaling clan. However befor the assasinating happend Hinaku's father an mother and two siblings droped him off at the gates of konoha while his mother Kinata Shirogane, along with his father Himazu Shirogane, And his almost twin brother Mitaka Shirogane and his sister Kimaki Shirogane all left an went back to the clans residence to try an stop the slaughter of the shirogane clan However they all fell in battle leaving only Hinaku Shirogane alive. And the last of his kind. However a very old man who lived in the village of Konohagakure stumbled upon Hinaku being just a baby in a straw basket took him in. This was fortunate for Hinaku because this old man was a very skilled puppet master the only one in the village of Konoha. Being that Hinaku was a Shirogane a clansmen who use the art of the puppet master as their signature technuiqe this was very fortunate on his part. As time pasted an Hinaku began to grow out of his baby stage in life and into childhood The old man was teaching him the art of the puppet master and how to craft puppets since he was three years old. This young boy was a loner he always hung by himself an was not one to talk alot an despised those who did so. This was because of his depression as a baby an the long story's told to him by the village of Konoha about the destruction of his clan. Now being ten which was a very unusual age to graduate from the academy he had graduated two years earlyer because his fast learning and skill abbillity. he had graduated from the academy being the top three in his class. Since Hinaku has graduated from the academy he has crafted a total of three puppets one which was his favorite was known as the black dragon, The second one beingknown as The serpent an the third one was unknown to anyone because he had nevcer revealed it. Hinaku had mastered the technuiqe at such a young age the abbillity to keep his puppet's locked inside of the three scroll's that he had obtained overtime an call on them with his puppet summoning jutsu at his own will. Hinaku had now graduated the ninja acadey an was now ready to take on the shinobi world. However this young boy was a bit of a dark fellow an was hard to get along with an to get in sync with because of his dark an emo like personality. Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Senju Hokage/ Kane)